Converting chemical energy into controlled motion is useful in applications such as sensors, drug delivery platforms, and computing. Bath et al. report a linear motor built from DNA and a restriction enzyme, which moves a DNA cargo in discrete steps along a DNA track. Angew Chem Int Edit 44, 4358-4361 (2005). DNA-based machines that walk along a track have shown promise in recapitulating the properties of biological motor proteins. See Yin et al. Programming biomolecular self-assembly pathways. Nature, 2008, 451, 318-U314; Cha et al., Nat Nanotechnol, 2014, 9, 39-43; Omabegho et al., Science, 2009, 324, 67-71; Gu et al., Nature, 2010, 465, 202-205; and Lund et al., Nature, 2010, 465, 206-210. However, the maximum distance traveled by the most DNA-based motors is 1 μm. The velocity of these walkers is also limited due to a fundamental trade-off between motor endurance and speed. Thus, there is a need to identify improved architectures.